Um Segredo Escondido
by FireKai
Summary: Numa noite em que alguns convidados estavam em casa do Dr. Black, ele e o Padre Green são brutalmente assassinados. Será que alguém de fora da casa os matou ou terá sido alguém de dentro? Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Clue ou Cluedo, não me pertencem.**

**Um Segredo Escondido**

"Miss Scarlet, o seu quarto está pronto." disse a Mrs. White, entrando na sala.

A Miss Scarlet, bem como os outros quatro, tinham sido convidados para irem passar o fim-de-semana na casa do Dr. Black.

A Mrs. Peacock, o Padre Green e o Dr. Black estavam a conversar no salão de baile, e o Coronel Mustard e o Professor Plum estavam a jogar bilhar, na sala de bilhar. A Miss Scarlet esperava na sala, para que a governanta, Mrs. White, lhe preparasse o quarto.

Ouvindo, que o quarto já estava pronto, a Miss Scarlet levantou-se.

"Vou deitar-me então. Diga ao Dr. Black que estava muito cansada e que fui dormir." disse a Miss Scarlet, levantando-se do sofá onde estava sentada.

"Com certeza, Miss Scarlet." disse a Mrs. White, de forma submissa.

A Miss Scarlet saiu para o corredor e subiu as escadas. Entrou no quarto onde ficava sempre que ia até àquela casa.

Estava tudo arrumado para ela poder ali ficar. Depois de se preparar, deitou-se na cama e adormeceu.

Acordou duas horas depois, quando ouviu um grito vindo do andar de baixo. Olhou para o relógio e viu que era meia-noite. Depois de vestir o seu roupão de seda vermelha, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

Ouviu passos a descer as escadas também e virou-se, vendo a Mrs. Peacock, vestida com o seu roupão azul.

"O que se passou?" perguntou a Mrs. Peacock.

"Não sei. Ouvi o grito e levantei-me para vir ver o que era, mas ainda não sei o que se passou." disse a Miss Scarlet.

"Então vamos descobrir." disse a Mrs. Peacock.

As duas mulheres foram em direcção ao salão de baile. O Dr. Black ainda devia estar levantado e podia esclarecê-las sobre o que se tinha passado.

Ao entrarem no salão de baile, as duas mulheres ficaram horrorizadas. Havia sangue nas paredes e por cima dos sofás. No chão estavam o Dr. Black e o Padre Green, com as gargantas cortadas. Um punhal estava perto do corpo do Padre Green.

"Meu Deus!" gritou a Mrs. Peacock, tapando a boca com as mãos.

"Quem... quem terá feito isto?" perguntou a Miss Scarlet.

Logo de seguida, apareceram o Coronel Mustard e o Professor Plum.

"O que se passa aqui e... oh!" disse o Coronel Mustard, ao avistar a cena à sua frente.

"Quem fez isto?" perguntou o Professor Plum.

"Não sabemos." respondeu a Miss Scarlet.

"E onde está o raio da governanta?" perguntou a Mrs. Peacock.

Eles procuraram por toda a casa, até que encontraram a Mrs. White, amarrada na cozinha. Rapidamente a desamarraram.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou o Coronel Mustard.

"Alguém me atacou por detrás. Pôs-me um pano húmido na boca e... depois desmaiei." disse a Mrs. White. "Quando acordei, estava amarrada."

"Acho que isto é obra de um ladrão." disse o Professor Plum.

"Eu ouvi um grito." disse a Mrs. White. "O que se passou?"

"B-bem..." começou a Miss Scarlet. "O Dr. Black e o Padre Green morreram."

"O quê?" perguntou a Mrs. White, chocada.

"Deve ter sido o ladrão." sugeriu o Professor Plum.

"Temos de chamar a polícia." disse o Coronel Mustard. "O ladrão deve ter fugido e têm de o apanhar."

"E se ele ainda aqui estiver?" perguntou a Miss Scarlet.

"Não diga isso Scarlet." disse a Mrs. Peacock, escandalizada.

"O que fazemos então?" perguntou a Mrs. White.

"Vá telefonar à polícia mulher!" ordenou o Coronel Mustard.

A Mrs. White saiu da cozinha e os outros seguiram-na até à sala, onde estava o telefone. Depois de pegar no telefone, a Mrs. White pousou-o novamente.

"Não temos linha." disse ela.

"O ladrão deve ter cortado a linha." disse o Professor Plum.

"Mas porque é que ele matou o Dr. Black e o Padre Green?" perguntou a Mrs. White.

"Não sabemos." respondeu a Miss Scarlet.

A Mrs. White sentou-se num dos sofás, ainda abalada com o que tinha acontecido. A Mrs. Peacock sentou-se ao seu lado. O Professor Plum e o Coronel Mustard começaram a inspeccionar o telefone.

A Miss Scarlet saiu da sala e foi até ao salão de baile. Ela tinha a sensação de que havia ali alguma pista.

Inspeccionando todas as coisas, viu que na mão do Dr. Black havia um pequeno pedaço de papel.

Olhando para o papel, ela viu que tinha uma combinação.

"Deve ser a combinação do cofre." pensou a Miss Scarlet. "Deve ser uma pista."

A Miss Scarlet dirigiu-se até ao escritório, onde estava o cofre. Ela já tinha ido muitas vezes àquela casa, por isso sabia onde ficava o cofre.

Usando a combinação, abriu o cofre. Viu uma arma, algumas notas e alguns documentos.

Tirou os documentos para fora e viu que falavam sobre um dos convidados.

"Oh, não pode ser!" pensou a Miss Scarlet.

**E aqui vem a revelação do assassino ou assassina.**

Eleanora Josephine Peacock, 54 anos, viúva.

Por debaixo desses dados, estava um outro documento, com a letra do Dr. Black.

Descobri que a Eleanora J. Peacock matou o marido. Usou um veneno que deixa poucos vestígios e foi comprado a uma bruxa. Encontrei a bruxa e ela confessou tudo. Agora vou confrontar a Eleanora. Pedi ajuda ao Padre Green e ele aceitou. Vamos ver qual é a reacção dela.

A Miss Scarlet pousou o documento. Então não tinha sido um ladrão. É claro, agora tudo fazia sentido!

A seguir ao jantar, o Dr. Black e o Padre Green tinham pedido à Mrs. Peacock para ir falar com eles. Depois de a confrontarem, ela deve tê-los morto, para eles não revelarem o segredo a ninguém.

Sabendo que a Mrs. White poderia encontrar os corpos, antes dela (a Mrs. Peacock) arranjar um álibi, a Mrs. Peacock atacou a Mrs. White e prendeu-a.

Depois subiu ao seu quarto, vestiu o roupão, voltou a descer as escadas, cortou o fio do telefone, gritou e depois voltou a subir as escadas a correr, antes da Miss Scarlet aparecer.

A Miss Scarlet correu até à sala. Entrou de rompante e todos olharam para ela.

"Descobri quem é o assassino!" gritou a Miss Scarlet e depois apontou para a Mrs. Peacock. "Foi você Mrs. Peacock!"

"Eu?" perguntou a Mrs. Peacock, escandalizada.

"Sim. O Dr. Black descobriu que você matou o seu marido e confrontou-a." disse a Miss Scarlet. "E você matou-o a ele e ao Padre Green."

A Mrs. Peacock levantou-se rapidamente.

"Mas eu não vou ser presa." disse ela.

A Mrs. Peacock precipitou-se para a porta. Num impulso, a Miss Scarlet agarrou num candelabro e acertou com ele na cabeça da Mrs. Peacock, que caiu estatelada no chão.

O Coronel Mustard foi no seu carro até à esquadra e chamou a polícia. A polícia conseguiu prender a Mrs. Peacock e a bruxa que lhe tinha vendido o veneno.

O Dr. Black e o Padre Green tiveram um funeral digno. A Miss Scarlet tornou-se numa actriz famosa e contratou a Mrs. White para sua empregada.

O Coronel Mustard e o Professor Plum continuaram com as suas vidas. Na prisão, a bruxa morreu, pois foi espancada pelas outras reclusas e a Mrs. Peacock foi obrigada a ir lavar as casas de banho.

**E fim. Pensei em fazer com que a Mrs. Peacock é que morresse espancada, mas depois decidi fazer com que fosse a bruxa. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews!**


End file.
